Cops And Sentiments
by Tooncentric
Summary: The big day has finally come for Lucky! But Bonkers isn't exactly sure what promotions lead to...


I just started Bonkers so forgive me if this is a bit...out of character? I also have not gotten to the Miranda episodes yet so I don't know how it goes when they switch over but because I love angst, I wanted to make my own little snippet.

Forgive me as well, it has been forever since I wrote anything! I don't even remember the last time I wrote a story like this...it's been that long.

If there are any tips for writing, by all means, let me know because I really do wish to improve! I always felt my writing was so-so.

I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to write another story!

The criminal was caught and the two officers stood tall for the press. The little toon leaned against his partner's leg, his tail flickered at his side as he beamed, the flashes shining in his eyes. Surprisingly, THIS caper managed to make it to the papers. Not that others hadn't but, they at least felt like ACTUAL capers. But what could Lucky complain. He was tired and wanted to go home but since the cameras where stupidly close, he put on the best smile he could without trying to look like death had come to his door step.

BONKERS on the other hand was raised in the camera so he went all out. Even throwing in a few dramatic poses and trying to get Lucky in on them as best as he could.

"C'mon Lucky, smile for the camera! Think of your career! The wonders this will do!" That was a common saying from the toon. The human gave him a quick glare before waving a hand at the cameras again. Once the press died down and the crook stashed away in the back of another officer's squad car, Bonkers waved at the car and sighed happily "another day saved from Officer Lucky Pic-quel!" He beamed with a large smile, his long toony tail wagging as he spoke. His chest was puffed out and his ears stuck up higher then usual. Lucky wiped a hand down his tired face with a sigh "Yeah. For once we get the gratitude that we deserve..."

"Oh, don't be like that Lucky!" The toon hopped onto Lucky's gut and got close to his face "There will be plenty of capers, crooks, criminals, evil doers, and toon nappers for us to nab! Why, I would safely argue that I would be caught if I took a quarter from your pocket!" The bobcat scurried down and shuffled in Lucky's pocket, wiggling around for the coin.  
"That's reassuring Bonkers…But I don't think that-"  
"True, very uncharacteristic of me," Bobcat swooped back up and tapped his furry chin. His golf club ears perked as he heard a certain familiar voice.

"Hey man!" A cheerful voice bellowed as the figure waved a hand and walked over to the two. Bobcat hopped down and gave a stern look as he saluted to the Chief Kanifky. "At ease son, no need for formalities," he chuckled at the toon then turned his gaze to the human officer.

"Gee Pickle, you look a bit different…"  
"What gave you THAT idea?" Lucky grimaced, Bonkers bumped his elbow into his calf.

"Maybe it's….hmm….ah! That tie looks new! Looks great on you son!" Kafinky snapped, looking at the same burgundy tie around the officer's neck. Lucky furrowed his eye brows but what use was it getting past this guy.

"Now Pickle, how long has it been since you started on our force?"

"Picquel. And nearly 20...maybe 30 years sir."

"Ah, yes. And you've been a detective this whole time, yes?"

"Yessir."

"Hrmmm..." Kanifky rubbed his chin as Bonkers looked back and forth between the two humans, his hands securely behind his scrawmy body. The chief suddenly seemed to remember but Lucky, knowing him, knew he'd go off on a tangent of some sort.

However, to his surprise, he seemed to stay intact this time.

"Hey, I figure we could use someone like that in the big ring! Someone with hard work and dedication and a good track record! What do you say son?" Lucky looked down at Bonkers. The toon was always so diligent about everything that happened. Even the number of staples in their stapler. So it was no wonder that the old toon star was going to get the promotion Lucky so rightfully worked hard for. However, when he turned back to the chief, the hand was in front of...h-him? Was he...he couldn't...

"You really mean it sir?"

"Mean it? I said it! Unless you don't want it. You can always stay in the Toon Division-"

"No! Ah, no sir. I'll gladly accept!" Lucky's tired eyes suddenly vanished as he took Kafinky's hand and shook it rapidly with a huge smile on his face. You could hardly tell he had lack of sleep from Bonkers waking him up at 5 am on the dot for the case.

"Ahahaha, energetic? We need those kind of men on the force! Speaking of, I better go find a replacement for the Toon Division." The older man turned after giving a small salute to the men. Bonkers waved and then gave the biggest smile a toon could ever produce to his partner "LUCKY! THAT'S SUCH GOOD NEWS!" Lunging, he grabbed his head and stuck it into his chest. "My boss, Lucky Pic-quel, at the top of his game! You made it buddy! You have such bravery, such genius! Toon Division is the home of our very own, Lucky Picquel, the bestest partner a toon could ever have!" He giggled as he let go, feeling his human friend tug on him to breathe.

Picquel took gasps of air as Bonkers proudly stated "and I'll be there right beside ya once again!"

Oh boy...this...didn't sound good. And he almost forgot what the outcome of promoting was going to be. The human took the toon down and sat him on the sidewalk and rubbed his neck "Ahhh...Bonkers...you know...I...oh, how do I say this..."

"He's so speechless he can hardly form words~" Bonkers wiped a false tear from his eye "you don't have to say anything Lucky! I know this is a big deal for you! Let's go tell Dil and Marilyn! Wait till they hear that we're at the top!" Grabbing Lucky with his gloved hand, he headed to the squad car with best friend in tow. But that caused Lucky to get a bit agitated "Bonkers, you don't understand-"

"I understand! You just can't find the words to put in your mouth cause you're so excited for us! Trust me, I was in TV, I did it on my first role! Why, I was only a young kit then~ So nervous. So unsure of where the spotlight would take me. But I'm here in the best sector of the police force and with my best buddy in tow, we're gonna nab every crook and-" Bonkers went on a tangent as they made their way to the car. Lucky was fuming almost that the character wasn't paying attention as they stood outside the car.

"Bonkers, this is different." As the toon opened the door, Picquel closed it again with a slight slam. The little bobcat looked up at his partner and raised a brow. "Different how?..."

"Well...when...when you get a promotion, you kinda...work...alone..."

"Oh! So you want me to stay in the office and take your calls! Well why didn't you say so! I can be the bestest secretary Lucky!"

"NO!...I mean...we can't...we're not gonna...hnnn...the chief is going to find you a new...p-partner..."

Suddenly, the toon understood...his golf club ears folded back as he gave Lucky the saddest look... "You mean..."

"I'm sorry pal...but, I'm sure you're new partner will be just as good! I'm sure they'll be able to-"

The loudest wailing he's ever heard from a toon in his life was uttered from this small 4 foot toon. He was practically used to his acting by now but it always seemed to get annoying…

Bonkers had waterworks out his eyes. He used everything he had on him to manage the tears: his gloves, his uniform, his tie... The now promoted officer knelt down and went to put a hand on the toon's shoulder as comfort but Bonkers just leapt into his arms and hid his face in Lucky's chest, his little police cap falling off as he moved. His small body shook as his sobs kept coming. He could hardly speak either, just more sobs and cries.

His partner wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. It felt like he was comforting Marilyn when she first fell off her bike. "Hey now, it won't be all THAT bad...I...I'll still try to make time to see you."

"You mean it?" Bonkers lifted his head from the chest and wiped his bright red nose. His eyes were red and the tears were still rolling down his orange and black spotted cheeks. "Of course! Gotta make sure you aren't making your new partner pull out their hair," Lucky joked with a laugh. He ruffed Bonkers hair, the little toon laughed as well too as he wiped his eyes and tried to go back to being calm by taking a few deep breaths….well, highly cartoony ones anyway. "You better promise me Pickle..." Bonkers joked. He could feel the tears welling up again as his lips quivered.

"That's Pic-quel. And I won't leave you in the dust, I promise you that...Now, let's get home, huh?"

The large man stood but the toon however still had a firm grasp on his clothes. If he had claws, the shirt and vest that Lucky was wearing would be ruined by now. He had a huge stain from the tears on his shirt but Bonkers still managed to find some kind of comfort in snuggling his fuzzy face against it.

This was going to be a long drive home...

"Toons…" Lucky muttered "always so sentimental..."

"Not my fault we were made to be dramatic and endearing~" Bonkers batted his eyelashes up at Picquel.


End file.
